


Our Little Ohana of Three

by Marcielles_Musings



Series: Our Little Ohana of Three [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny is shot on the job and almost dies it's a wake-up call for Steve. He almost lost one of the people he cares most about. So it's up to him to make sure that his little ohana of three is safe and sound once more.</p><p>Song: You and Me by Boyce Avenue<br/>Fandom: Hawaii Five-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Ohana of Three

**Author's Note:**

> My first McDanno vid. I love the mushy moment between Danno, Steve and Gracie :D


End file.
